


Remember To Say Thank You

by orphan_account



Series: The One With the Bet and Score [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles is an affectionate little asshole, human!AU, humor is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this case, Stiles saves Derek's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember To Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this amazing gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30372) by rena. 



> So this office!verse has given me a loosely based version of what I want sooooo bad, so I’m just gonna thank Rena for this.

Derek is really panicking. He messed up trying to fix the codes on the engine prototype, due tomorrow, for the Council (the asshat, Chris, and his sister Kate), and it's already 11pm - three hours after everyone's supposed to go home. He really doesn’t think he could take another sleepless night because of the little fucker downstairs with his stupid _glasses_ and _beanies_ and the-

Derek shakes his head, because this is not the time to think about _Stiles_ right now. He needs to finish this before the morning and-

He hears rapid continuing knocks on his door, looks up and-- _speak of the devil._ Stiles walks in, looking sluggish and a little worn out. “Hey buddy, did you know that you actually aren’t supposed to be this much of a workaholic? Like, I think this is an unhealthily amount with how much sleep you’re gett-”

Derek sighs in frustration and pinches the bridge of his nose. “What do you want Stiles?”

Stiles gives him a glare, mostly for interrupting him, but then the corners of his eyes soften as he observes Derek’s face. He’s got the look of pity on his own, and thinks carefully before he opens his mouth again. “Why are you up here so late anyway?”

“I have to fix this before tomorrow and it'll take me hours to find the problems.” He groans and slouches while putting his head on the table. He knows he probably shouldn’t be showing Stiles so much vulnerability, but he’s too tired to _care._ Stiles is silent for a few minutes (which is rare for him) only to look back up to find Stiles looking at him intensely.

“When do you need it to be turned in?” he asks.

“Twelve.”

Stiles takes a minute to process this, because he also looks like he might drop any minute right now. His eyes look more brown than usual, mostly because they’re red around the edges.... And Derek is really tired right now because he’s noticing Stiles _eyes_ , for god sake.

“Why don’t you just go home and sleep for the night? Come here tomorrow morning and finish it. I’m pretty sure you could, if you get here early enough,” he suggests. Derek eventually agrees, because sleep sounds good right now. So he packs all of his stuff and follows Stiles out of the room.

As he starts to go to sleep, he gets a weird feeling thinking of how nice Stiles was to him.

                                                             ~~~~~~

Derek feels _fantastic_ right now, because he has actually gotten some sleep. With a coffee in hand (black) and checking the time on his phone, he actually thinks that he can get through with the codes before Chris gets there and sees it.

When he gets to the elevator, he just so happens to run into Stiles (of course he does, because life just wants to fuck with him) who looks really sleepy, yet very happy, and a little sheepish. Derek is about to say good morning (because he is actually nice, despite what Stiles says) when the little ding goes off for Stiles' floor. He gives Derek a small smile, reserved only for him, which makes Derek's stomach _twist_. Derek is just staring at Stiles as he hops off to go do what associates do, and it takes Derek a minute to pull himself together, to go through a state of denial to set himself straight. The elevator moves again and he takes a sip of his coffee and goes to his office. When he reaches the door, he stops.

He is so _fucked_. There, in his office, sits Chris, Kate, and their secretary - who is also a protogé, considering this is a family business for them - his daughter Allison. They look at him, giving him smiles as he walks into the room; Chris', reserved. Kate's, predatory. Allison's, pitying - for how screwed he is, or for how much she’s not going to enjoy this, Derek doesn’t know.

“Um, good morning sir, ma’am. Allison. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here so early?” he asks in the most polite tone, to which Kate snickers. Bitch.

“Oh, you didn’t get my email? I told you that I was coming at 8 to see the prototype. Oh, which it is right now,” Chris says, as mocking as he can make it without it actually mocking him. Chris goes and sits at Derek’s desk, and he pretty much goes claw and tooth right now not to get up and scream, ”No!”

Chris gets this look in his eye and raises an eyebrow. “What's wrong, Derek?”

Derek stutters, “ Uh, n-nothing, sir, its just that-”

“Just what?” Kate asks, walking around to stand behind her brother.

“Um- it's-” Derek clears his throat, ”-It’s just that, well you see sir-” Chris goes to research anyway, which makes Derek go around and try to talk faster. “Sir, I would advise you to not do that, because-”

Chris waves his him off.“Sit, Derek. I’m going to go over this according to protocol.” Chris is stern when he says it, which makes Derek wince. Derek goes to sit down on the leather chair while he watches Allison take notes, and Kate make a very weird face (that he would normally laugh at but right now he’s too panicky to actually do anything but tap his foot). Chris just keeps a straight face.

After about thirty minutes of this, Chris clears his throat. “Well Derek, this is. . . This is some fine work.” He stands up, while a glowering Kate walks out the door slowly. “We'll make sure to get back to you soon to get the project started.” He walks out with a small, withering smile on his face, and Derek just stands there, surprised.

He pretty much runs over to his desk and scrolls through the entire thing, seeing it completed to perfection. He literally cannot believe what he is seeing right now. He has about a million questions running through his head when he stops at a one word(or rather, _name_ ) that starts with an 'S'.

He runs down the stairs because - well, he doesn’t even know why. He just has a bunch of adrenaline pumping through him right now (maybe because he sat through thirty minutes in absolute worry) and he just needs to see if Stiles did it.

His eyes find his fingers first, writing a complex problem on a board, and his tongue is out a little bit to the side and Derek just stares for a second. He’s talking and writing and it's easy to see his eyes are observing everything, all at the same time, and Derek doesn’t know how to process. His stomach just fills with butterflies and his face goes a little hot and he can’t really think about all that's happening... because he gets tapped on his shoulder by another tech guy, Scott, he thinks, and the tech guy says, “You know he doesn’t shut up about you, right? I mean, we know he doesn’t shut up most times, but all he talks about is you lately.”

As someone calls Scott over, he gives Derek a little nod and walks off; leaving Derek to think. Derek really doesn’t know how to comprehend that right now. Instead, he gets his breathing under control, straightens his back, and walks normally into Stiles' line of vision. Stiles glances at him for a second, and says, ”Whats up big guy? You don’t usually come around when I’m working. You say its too easy and boring.” He keeps writing.

Derek mentally smirks at that, and says, “Yeah, its usually the other way around. You’re the one who usually drops by my desk to bother me.”

“Exactly, thats why I’m surprised to see you here. So, what gives?”

“You know exactly why I'm here, Stiles. You know I screwed up last night working on the engine prototype. You actually told me to work on it this morning, too. But Chris came in early, and the codes were all perfect, as if it was never messed up in the first place.”

“Fascinating.”

“You know it was a day's workload. It must have taken you the entire night. So Stiles, _what gives_?”

Stiles turns around as he finishes the HTML code he was working on and looks at Derek haphazardly. His eyes are still red a little, but they are the same honey brown that Derek’s used to. This time, they’re filled with a little understanding. “It would have given you a break. You need the sleep, man. Plus, you would've done the same for me. You have, actually - you’ve saved my ass a couple times already. So it really just seemed like the thing to do, ya know?”

Derek doesn’t have really anything to say to that, so he tries to just kind of awkwardly walks off...but he can hear his mom’s voice in his head saying ‘ _You bet your ass that you need to go and thank him. Where are your manners_?’ so he skulks back.

“What is it now?” Stiles says exasperatedly. Little shit.

 

“... Thank you.” He doesn’t see the small smile that Stiles has as he turns around.

  
(He actually does.)

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did you think? and I just want to thank Derek-tion (whonatural) and Rena (dylanships) for Beta'ing this! I don't think I would have done as well without it.


End file.
